The Promise of Forever
by spikescrypt
Summary: What if Bella really did die when she jumped off the cliff? What if the Volterra killed Edward? This is a story of two lovers who find each other again in a place called Heaven.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight I am just an Edward groupie. **

**The Promise of Forever**

**By Spikescrypt**

**Summary: What if Bella really did die when she jumped off the cliff? What if the Volterra killed Edward? This is a story of two lovers who find each other again in a place called Heaven.**

I opened my eyes slowly not prepared to deal with the truth if it wasn't her. I didn't need to worry; it most certainly was her in all her uncontainable beauty. She was the reason for everything I did; living without her was just not an option. Seeing her again was the greatest gift any one could have given me and I hoped that they wouldn't take her away. But if this were hell, that is what they must certainly would do.

My angel smiled at me then and reached out to take my hand. Instantly I was met with a feeling of warmth that I had not felt in almost a century. This had to be supernatural I was sure, Bella's touch had always made me feel warm inside of course but this was different. This was a feeling of heat that one whose heart was no longer beating could not possibly feel. And then that's when I noticed the thumping inside my chest, the way my throat constricted letting air move through my lungs. I was breathing. Not only that but my heart was actually beating.

I looked at Bella who's smile only deepened and then I smiled too. In one swift motion I flung her into my arms and held her tightly against my chest.

"How is it possible?" I was amazed not only that she was here with me but that I could once again feel as I did before I was changed.

"Anything is possible here Edward, all you have to do is believe."

"But my heart, my heart is beating." I held her hand up to my heart so that she too could feel the steady rhythm of it's beating.

"It's all part of this place, it lets things that you never thought possible come true."

"What is this place?" I looked around there wasn't much of anything that I could see, the ground was barren and there was a thick cascade of mist in the air.

Bella motioned for me to put her down and she led me further into the mist.

"It can look like whatever you want it too and as for what it is called I think you already know."

Suddenly the scenery changed and we were standing in a room that I knew well. The western wall was covered with CD's and there was a black leather sofa.

My eyes widened in surprise and Bella smiled casually at me. "I thought seeing your room again might make some of the shock go away."

I chuckled amused. "Hardly, it only makes it that more unbelievable."

"Is it really so hard to believe Edward? Did you really not think that you and I would be invited into Heaven?"

It was the first time that either of us had mentioned that word; I wouldn't let myself believe it before but now I knew that was indeed where we were.

"Of course I knew you would be here, after all how could someone as good and pure as you not be? But I never believed that I would be, I had thought that I was a demon. A creature with no soul destined to spend his last days in hell."

"How very wrong you were."

"Yes, how very wrong I was. But how can it be true Bella, how can we be here together?"

"Would it be Heaven to you if we were not here together?"

"No, any place that we were no longer together would surely be hell."

"Then how can we not be together?"

It was still hard to believe that we were reunited once again, but I would do everything in my power to ensure that it stayed that way.

Suddenly, thoughts flashed through my head of how we had gotten here in the first place.

"The cliff." It was an accusation.

Bella's smile faded. "I'm sorry Edward, I tried I really did but I just couldn't live without you in my life."

"You should have lived a long, happy life Bella. That was what I wanted for you."

"I know Edward and I am sorry but any future without you in it wouldn't have been a happy one."

It was my entire fault, she could have had that long happy life with me instead I made her think I didn't want her.

"Bella you need to know the truth. That day in the woods when I…"

She silenced me with a finger to my mouth. "I know I was able too watch you from here after I died."

"You watched me?"

"Yes, we are all able to watch over our loved one's. I saw the grief you went through when you found out I was gone and I knew you still loved me."

"I will always love you," I promised.

Her smile was angelic and I thanked fate for giving me this chance with her once again.

"I will always love you," she promised in return.

We came together then in a frenzy of kisses and touches that left my skin tingling in a delicious way that was completely new. I could finally kiss her without pulling away, finally touch her without fear of hurting her.

All to soon we had to pull apart both in need of air. How strange it was to feel the need to breathe once again after so long.

We sat together on the sofa and I softly stoked her hair. I never thought I would feel this complete again. I thanked God for this chance to be with my angel once again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"There are two people who would love too see you again. They have been waiting a very long time for you."

"What do you mean? Who has been waiting?"

"They are both very happy that you have had such a long life and they said that they are both very proud of you."

I gulped, it was suddenly all too clear who she was talking about.

"You've spoken too my parents?"

Bella nodded her head enthusiastically. "They thanked me for making you so happy."

I felt tears come too my eyes, another gesture long forgotten. It used too be that when I cried I could shed no tears.

"Would you like too see them Edward?"

I nodded. "Yes I would, but first I have something else I want too do."

Her beautiful forehead creased in confusion, she could not imagine what it was that would take precedence over seeing my parents once again.

"First I plan on showing Miss Isabella Swan just how much I love her in ways that I couldn't show her before."

My angel blushed and it was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I planned too spend the rest of eternity showing her exactly how precious she was too me. For that was what we now had together, the promise of forever.


End file.
